


dismay

by rawdogging



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Completed, Gay Sex, I Tried, Lukaadrien, M/M, head - Freeform, mature - Freeform, my hardest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawdogging/pseuds/rawdogging
Summary: Adrien feels down due to his father’s never-ending obsession with perfection; fencing, piano lessons, and all the others, were beginning to take toll on his mental state of mind.Having missed his friend, Marinette’s annual bakery celebration, he sits in solitude at a nearby park. What happens when the only person Adrien can confide in just so happens to be the charming persona of Luka?Mature; if not comfortable with indulging in books like this, please stray away.Completed ✔️
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Luka Couffaine, Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Adrien Agreste
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.

—

Make yourself at home. Luka reminded him once again.

“Ahah, thank you.” The timid boy stuttered in response. 

-

It was nearly sun-down, the dull blue tint of the sky had started its day by day appearance and Adrien had escaped his home due to individual reasons, individual reasons concerning his dad.

He sat, for many hours, secluded on a cold bench at des Vosges. His eyes were clouded as he rethought his day. His dad had insisted that he play the piano instead of visiting Marinette’s bakery for their annual celebration, thus his frustration. 

He’d grown to despise the very instrument he was forced to love. Long ago, there was a time where he in fact did enjoy pressing the keys with much gentleness. He’d play it with ease every-day, not needing the mentors of his father. The melody was sufficient enough to draw him in daily, yet when playing the instrument became a mandated chore, his hatred surfaced. 

He glanced down at his fingers and attempted a fist. They ached from all the abuse they’d undergone. Piano, thrown in with fencing, caused them to stress quite a bit. So at times, they’d bulge with bluish-greenish veins. He’d always been told to bandage them for a bit so they’d regain their steadiness, yet he never took the approach. He figured soon, he’d have to try.

In addition, Kagami was no small opponent. She’d always attempt her best against him, and he would do the same. And when their very stubborn personalities would clash, a fencing session of many hours would always be expected. 

Glancing up at the sky for another look, he figured heading home now would be best. Though his father and the caretaker didn’t know of his absence as of yet, he figured sitting on a bench would have no benefit in solving his struggles. 

As he finally attempted to stand upright, he caught a glimpse of blue just a couple feet away. He was quite confused as to why another would venture to the park at this hour? Though it was only half past seven, you usually didn’t see anyone here after the hours of 5. 

Keeping his eyes on the blue, he squinted a bit. It’s Luka!

“It’s me.” 

As he declared the arrival of the other in his head, Luka, as if reading his mind, confirmed his identity.

“Holy, you look like you’ve spotted a ghost.” The boy, now closer, chuckled. “I can’t look that scary...right?”

The boy was in fact not scary. Handsome was a better adjective. Even as a male, one could acknowledge the beauty of another. And as of current, he was acknowledging him. 

“Far from that actually.” The blonde replied cheekily. Bits of Chat Noir were seeping into his current state. 

He didn’t have your average face per say, not that there was anything wrong with one of course. He just...stood out? Music enthusiast, guitarist, lives in a home above water. He was everything Adrien wanted to be. He was free. Of course Adrien would never have the nerve to tell him this verbally, as he was content with only his thoughts.

His list of good qualities was never-ending, but Adrien decided it was time he direct his attention towards their encounter.

"I'm flattered Adrien." was his reply. As always, the bluenette carried himself in a poised manner. His speech, along with his demeanor, radiated tranquility.

Though a bit timid about his previous comment, the blonde only smiled in response.

For a moment, they stood, inspecting each other. Not much Adrien, but more Luka. The quiet boy maintained his gaze, leaving the other squirming awkwardly. 

"I'd question why you're here, but i'm guessing that would be quite intrusive?" The bluenette's voice finally breached their silence.

With an elongated sigh, Adrien threw his head back.

"Long story," he said, "long story."

You see, troubling someone with his troubles wasn't much in the teen's forte. Especially with the one standing in front of him.

"It won't be of any trouble," the boy assured. "follow me."

With not a word from his mouth, Adrien helplessly followed the older boy. His feet remained unquestioning and never faltered in their decision. To them, it felt almost natural walking alongside the other. 

Suddenly, the older boy halted. They were nearing the exit of the park now. With a soft voice, Luka questioned him.

"Are they looking for you now?" He asked.

Adrien knew who "they" were, with ease. Luka was referring to his father. With a slight frown, he answered.

"Not that I'm aware."

It was the truth, when Adrien left, he'd been careful with the aspect of sneaking out. It was unlikely that they were to wake and deliberately hunt him down.

Luka hummed in response and continued his walking, only this time, with Adrien’s shoulder wrapped around his arm.

Adrien's face flushed a bit, he was used to Nino's constant ignorance to personal space, but that was all the experience he'd had. The gesture however, was a refreshing one. 

Thinking back, the blonde was glad he wasn't held under any interrogation regarding his obvious sneak-away from home. Luka's acknowledgement to the boundaries of others would never grow on him. 

With one final nod, Adrien leant into the boy's warm shoulder. They continued their walking, likely headed towards Luka's houseboat, Liberty.

-

"Make yourself at home." He made sure to remind the blonde again. He couldn't place the blame onto him though, the blonde's posture was like that of a stiff cardboard cut-out.

Adrien chuckled a bit before heartily thanking his caring advances.

As the older boy stripped out of his outer clothes to replace them with newer ones, Adrien situated himself on the soft bed.

Taking a look at his room, it wasn't far from his imagination. Gray colored the walls and many posters of all things were hung up. They had mostly contained one familiar figure, Jagged Stone, also Adrien's favorite. On the right side, just directly above his wardrobe, a black and white guitar was hung. It was a strange sight indeed.

The guitar was one the blonde often saw him with. At the performance, and now at home. He was curious as to how the older would play. Would it be a soft melody, or a fastened tune? 

All around Luka's room sat a variety of Instruments. Some of which Adrien had never seen before.

One notable thing about his room was the small portable piano that sat still in one of the corners. This piano however, wasn't riddled with bad memories, it looked gorgeous. Adrien's fingers began to tingle a bit, the only piano he'd played was the one that forever sat at home. This one though, was different. He was itching to play it. Later, the blonde figured, he'd ask Luka.

"Nice room." Adrien had said. It was true, Luka was surrounded by the things he enjoyed.

"Hm really?" The older questioned in reply. He too plopped on the bed, glueing his and Adrien’s knees together.

Adrien nodded, desperately trying to avoid the rising feeling in his chest. His nervousness around Luka was great, he wondered why that was. 

"I'm glad you've taken a liking to it," Luka said. "I'm sure your room is far more organized."

He was hinting towards the mess of posters and instruments at the side of the room. Though the mess was quite a bit, Luka was the only one who could make the word "chaotic" look neat. 

"I'm jealous," Adrien began. He’d wished his situation to be much like Luka’s. Thoughts about his dad resurfaced in Adrien’s mind, maybe if he cared just a little more...

Unconsciously, the blonde’s eye began to sting a bit. Thoughts about his father’s cold demeanor weren’t something Adrien enjoyed. His eyes welled up with tears.

He normally wasn't this emotional, but as of now, he needed a release. A release from all the unattended stress he’d been securing. 

All while this played out, Luka's gaze was piercing through him. Though harboring a look of concern, the bluenette remained silent. 

Adrien, who's head was hung low, now freely allowed his tears to commence. Having the presence of the one besides him rendered him more emotional. His tears ran faster, gradually wetting the surface of his light blue jeans.

Witnessing this, the older pulled the boy into his warm embrace. Adrien's shock was evident at first, yet he soon melted into the act. He buried his face deeper into Luka's crevice and clung onto his shirt with an iron grip.

His tears ran freely now and had soon dampened the older's shirt. Luka, though noticing this, did not pull away. If anything, he hugged the boy tighter. He allowed the boy to free his grip upon all his suppressed emotions. 

Luka decided it was only right to comfort the other with action rather than words. He caressed the blonde's back, as he held the weight of his large frame. He leant in close to Adrien's ears and whispered words of comfort.

"It's okay." The older whispered, his peppermint breath sent shivers down the younger's spine.

The blonde was grateful for the comfort he'd received. As his tears began to lessen, he gently pulled away, leaving the warmth. 

"I, I'm sorry." Adrien murmured.

For a moment, Luka's face had voiced his concerns, though one look down was enough to understand.

He looked down at his jacket with a chuckle.

"No worries," he assured. "you were cute."

At this, Adrien's face flashed a bright red. 

"C, cute?!" He stuttered, bewildered.

Never in his life had he been categorized as "cute"... till now. He decided to take it as a compliment as it entirely made him forget about his previous session. 

Suddenly, Luka's face shifted in a stiff manner. Normally, one wouldn't be able to recognize such subtle change, yet Adrien was watching him closely.

With a worried glance at the younger, Luka finally asked. 

"Feeling a bit better?"

Adrien's heart warmed a bit, the boy still held worry for him. 

"Yea," Adrien answered. "Thank you."

The blonde turned to meet Luka's gaze. He was thankful to be surrounded with such caring people. Especially... Luka.  
-

Adrien hadn’t taken up Luka’s offer on staying the night. Partly because of his worry in regards to his dad, and the inevitable thought of sharing a bed with Luka.

While there wasn't anything repulsing about sharing a bed with the bluenette, Adrien's nerves always got the best of him. He wasn't even new to the idea. When Nino would come over to game, they'd usually share the same bedding. Sharing a bed with Nino never bothered him, so why was he so nervous about Luka?

He'd blamed it on Luka's mature nature. Everything relating to him was mature. His age, demeanor, and his way with words.

Adrien stepped out at the signal of his driver, nicknamed the Gorilla. He turned his head to meet with the school's familiar exterior.

Finally content with his flawed logic, his jitters began to leave. Not for long however, the sister of Luka, Juleka, made her way towards him, timid in her strides. 

"Hey," She greeted. Her usual tone of indifference took place. "Luka told me to give you this."

With a puzzled look, the boy reached for the envelope that was lodged in her hands.

"What's it for?" He questioned.

He figured as she was the sister of Luka, she would have some intel in regards to the envelope.

She shook her head. "No idea." 

With that, Adrien nodded his head in thanks and headed for the entrance doors.

Eager to see what the boy sent him, he tore the envelope at his locker.  
-  
"Hey, care to stay the night at mine? I have a music sheet i'd like to share. Mom and Juleka will be away too, adds to the fun."

Sincerely, Luka.  
-

He really was a man of few words. Adrien grinned at his invite, his heart was beating fairly quickly. The blonde was on the verge of folding the paper when his eyes caught a few more writings hidden on the bottom left corner.

-  
P.S, Your dad tasked me with piano instruction.  
-

Adrien's eye widened. He what? The blonde was informed of Luka's obvious prodigy-like talents in regards to instruments, yet he was unaware that his dad would agree to his instruction, much yet seek him. 

He shook his head vigorously, it was best he save the questions for later.

Whilst distracted with the envelope, Adrien hadn't considered if his dad would allow his departure to Luka's house. 

He figured that he'd take his chances and contact him after school was over.

The ringing of the bells signaled the day's beginning and interrupted Adrien's chain of thought. 

In a quick frenzy, he grabbed his necessities and shoved the rest hastily in. Everything would be dealt with later, for now, he was late to class.  
-

"Class, make sure to hand in your chose courses." The teacher reminded the students again.

Course selection was rolling about again. The blonde figured that he'd likely choose the same courses in different level again.

Before the final bell, the teacher hurriedly passed out the papers listing all the available courses for the next year.

His list contained of Gym, music theatre, chorus, etc. He didn't bother examining the list fully as the bell finally rang.

His eyes roamed the now chaotic room filled with excited individuals pushing through the exit. He was looking for the teacher to check if she was in need of any aid. 

As the classroom began clearing out, he heard her voice, 

"Im fine Adrien," she began. "go on."

He nodded his head in relief and turned to join the other students at the crowded exit.  
-

"Gurgh!" His head slammed against the concrete pavement. He was sure that if he didn't have brain damage then, he would surely acquire it now. 

The opponent they were up against was tough, damn Hawk Moth. 

The villain's metal exterior made it nearly impossible to break through. Not only was it a genius in its defense, it was skilled in its offense too.

It took many hours of great battering and failure to finally defeat the thing and unfortunately, it wasn't even the toughest they've encountered yet.

Chat Noir was mildly disappointed in himself, the fatigue from this week was slowing him down in every way possible. Luka's hug had only healed his wounds temporarily. At this moment, collapsed on the hard floor, he craved another.

He heard LadyBug's familiar chants as she set the white butterfly away. He had hoped that the victim was taken care of now. His limbs were on the verge of collapse, and so was his mind.

The footsteps of the other hero gradually caught up. He could see the ring's warning that his time was nearly up.

"What's wrong with you Chat Noir?!" A screech sounded from above. "You're not acting at all like yourself at all!"

as much as he was up for entertaining the beauty, today simply wasn’t the day. He threw an arm over his eyes with a deep sigh.

"Leave me alone." was his tired response.

The warning of his ring grew louder.

"No, hurry get away! You know I can't see you! She yelled once again.

Luckily for her, they were hidden from society's gaze, secluded in a narrow alley-way.

"Identity this, identity that," He mimicked. "Is that all you ever fret about?"

In all honesty, he couldn't care any less if his identity were revealed. If it wasn't for her constant bickering about it, he would've been up to it long ago. He didn't understand why comrades weren't allowed to see each other. She already held many secrets, so why not unveil one?

Ladybug examined him with a worried look, he clearly wasn't his usual self. 

"Kitty, you know I...I can't." she murmured. Adrien grit his teeth, why? Why couldn't she fulfill this one wish of his? If all her mouth did was spout lies, how could he trust her?

"Fine," he concluded. "Keep your secrets."

He forced his aching boy upwards and swung to another alley. Secrets were a concept he'd always despised. Especially those concerning two parties. 

He sat heaving against the damp walls of the new alley-way, one that was far from the one he'd left behind. He contemplated his entire heroic identity. It was tiring to be two people at the same occasion, the secret life he's held for years would likely perish within the next year. Though it seemed like an honorable job, it weighed heavily on his shoulders.

His body was back to normal now. Plain old Adrien. With a deep sigh, he checked the time. Quarter past six, not bad. He stood up with a little more stability in his legs. Wait, wasn't he forgetting something? He thought for a second. Luka's invite! He brushed off his dirtied clothes and sprinted to the direction of the Liberty. He was late! —


	2. wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka tends to the wounds of Adrien. Mature content up ahead!

-

"Adrien," a calm voice washed over him. "Come."

After his realization, he hurried for the Liberty and managed to reach it in a matter of 20 minutes. Though the bruises on his body were plenty, he was glad to make it.

"L-Luka, my apologies, i got caught up in something." Adrien didn't enjoy secrets, but this was one he had to keep. He knew Ladybug would flip her horse if she knew of his betrayal.

Plus, he could barely utter the bluenette's name due to his heavy gasping.

"Mm." was all that the boy hummed. He ushered the blonde to follow him outside the bedroom.

Adrien followed the older boy as they ventured towards a narrow hallway consisting of many pictures. Some of the ocean, and some of family.

He wondered where the two were headed. Should he ask? No, that may annoy him. He wasn't a man of much words anyway. Adrien decided against asking Luka any questions and blindly tread in his stead.

After a few turns, they finally stopped. Glancing ahead of him, Adrien could manage a large bathroom. Did Luka need to use the it?

"Restroom?" the blonde voiced his confusion.

The bluenette didn't utter a word, he pulled the younger's arm and guided him inside, closing the door behind them. Luka sat Adrien on top of the porcelain lid. Adrien's confusion was beyond him.

"Strip."

At the mention, Adrien's jaw, in literal terms, smacked the tiled floors. Strip...Is this what older boys did together? If so, his heart surely wasn't ready for it.

Noticing the blonde's astonishment, Luka took it upon himself and rid Adrien of his shirt. Adrien hissed at this, his fresh wounds have yet to heal.

Placing Adrien's dirtied shirt aside, Luka reached for a kit from inside the mirror. Adrien soon discovered it to be a medicine kit. He became overly embarrassed about his previous thoughts...Luka wasn't like that.

"These are bad." Luka's cooled voice finally cut through Adrien's embarrassment.

The boy was referring to the wounds that had accumulated at Adrien's ribs and travelled further down. They were almost like a scatter plot; all over the place.

"Ah yeah, it was a pretty bad stumble." The blonde was in no state to be questioned so he resorted to the method of cheap lies. He tried to keep it true to an extent; the falls he'd taken were quite brutal, yet he couldn't risk his identity being found.

The bluenette nodded, clearly unbelieving of a word the boy spouted. He restrained from questioning however.

Soon, the older boy took out the tools and began his work on Adrien's bruises, all while the blonde's stare continued to laser holes through the bluenette's head.

He enjoyed Luka's ability to read the mood, he knew when it was right to talk and whatnot. He surely wasn't one to bombard Adrien with questions, but worried about him carefully.

His future girlfriend was quite lucky, Adrien figured. She would be offered a compassionate soulmate.

Adrien hissed slightly when Luka dabbed the wounds for any remaining dirt or blood he'd missed.

After he was finished, he took it upon himself to bandage the now cleansed wounds. The bluenette's hands fingered the boy's body some more, possibly in search of any stray injuries he'd left behind.

Adrien watched all of this with attentive eyes. His neck was tilted to an angle and his mouth, opened in the slightest, was letting out shallow breaths. The fatigue, the heat, and the caresses were all driving factors meddling with his sanity. His body began adopting a feverish feel.

"You've quite the body." He heard Luka murmur from down below.

Though his outer appearances rendered him slender, years of fencing began to take their toll a time ago. He wasn't shredded entirely, but still maintained a decent amount of muscle.

Adrien didn't provide a response to Luka's comment. As a matter of fact, he couldn't. What was one supposed to say in reply? Still burdened by the feverish feeling, the junior within the blonde's pants began to make its regrettable appearance.

At this, Adrien's horrors came to light. ... His luck surely was amazing. The boy tried his best to magically will the thing to come again later, yet some happenings just didn't go his way.

In a matter of seconds, his raging boner would be in complete visibility to the bluenette below. He deemed his time too late, counting down was his remaining choice.

As if hearing his prayers, the older stood up from his crouch, not long before a tent formed in the blonde's jeans. Of course he wasn't saved from the situation altogether, the gesture just furthered his time in agony.

Though in the middle of an existential crisis, he hadn't forgotten his thanks.

"Thank you Luka, really." He said.

"It's no problem," came Luka's answer. He was busy placing the medicine kit in its respective place. "just... don't injure yourself like that again."

Adrien hummed in his response, though he couldn't promise the boy entirely, he would definitely take a more careful approach whilst fighting off the villains.

Though this being the perfect time for sentiments, Adrien couldn't bear waste any time. His erection, along with his discomfort, were only growing.

As Luka finished putting everything in order, Adrien took his golden chance to throw the dirtied shirt over his bottom half. This disguise was sure not to last long, but long enough to buy him time. Adrien couldn't help but praise his genius moves.

"Luka," he began nervously, "may I use the bathroom for a bit?"

The bluenette only smiled.

"I've got something to show you, can you hold off for a minute?" He replied.

Adrien witnessed his master plan slowly crash in front of him. Two minutes? His member was bound to fall off before then.

Adrien thought till his ears fumed. They were men...sometimes this happens to men, he could maybe even relate! This was the blonde's final conclusion. He wasn't big on secrets anyway, coming clean was the only thing left to do.

"I've got an erection." He announced.

...

You know that feeling when you're confident about something but it turns out to be an utter flop? Yeah, this was Adrien's situation right now. An utter flop.

Big mistake. Big big mistake.

Saying that rendered him nothing more than a pervert. Besides, who even thinks to announce that? Regret began to sink in. Adrien's eyes shifted away from the boy in embarrassment, he was sure his ears were a crimson color as of now. Luka should just leave him here, to correct his wrongs whilst drowning in his misery.

At this, Luka burst into a huge fit of laughter. A sight Adrien would've never thought to see. He clutched his heaving stomach in desperation as miniature tears decorated his eyes.

Adrien's face began to accumulate warmth, of course he would find it funny. I mean, who even announces such a thing to their friends?

"I, I'm well aware Adrien." Luka finally spoke through the tears.

At this, Adrien's face dropped. Not in sadness but confusion. Luka knew?

Finally, Luka's laughter died out. His face was flushed red, and little blushes issued on his cheeks.

"Follow me Adrien." He commanded.

Ok. Now Adrien was very confused. Was Luka not reading the situation? He was sure he told him of his raging erection just a moment ago. The blonde gave up on reading the boy.

With not another word, Luka dragged Adrien's bandaged body out of the restroom, through the emptied hall, and back into his bedroom. Adrien had few words to spare in regards to his current situation.

Luka's tight grip on the boy finally released as he went about to lock the door behind them. He turned to meet Adrien's gaze and slowly began his trot towards him.

All while this was playing out, Adrien was sure his member would detach from his body any second now. The cold clammy feeling of half-dried pre-cum on his underwear was not a pleasant one.

The blonde sat quietly on the bed awaiting orders on what to do about his raging boner, when suddenly Luka gently pushed him flat atop the bed.

At this, Adrien was far beyond confused. What was he trying to do? In answer to his question, Luka motioned for the blonde to move to the upper edge of the bed.

Once a confused Adrien complied, the older's body hovered over him. The younger's face flushed with embarrassment. His mind held many questions but he willingly let the situation play out.

Catering to the blonde's embarrassment, Luka asked.

"Can I?" The blunette's question rung puzzlement to the younger boy, however the blonde finally realized where Luka was eyeing.

Adrien, no longer holding any confusion, finally understood the boy's question.

"C, can you what?" he muttered.

Though Adrien was sure he understood, there was still a slight possibility in his being wrong. He wanted to be sure.

Luka's facial expression maintained their stagnant nature. The older grabbed Adrien's hand and guided it to his boner. Luka's hand was now clasped over Adrien's' as he caressed the blonde's boner indirectly through his jeans.

Fortunately, Adrien hadn't misinterpreted Luka's intentions. Though he was surely an airhead at times, this one thing was in his capability.

Unconsciously, Adrien's hips thrusted upwards into their two hands. His member relished into the feeling of friction. The blonde figured his underwear was surely dampened now, and if it wasn't for the jean's resistant material, his jeans would be too.

"Are you sure?" the blonde questioned again. He knew that once they began, there was no way to take it back.

"Yes," came Luka's non hesitant reply. "I’m pent up myself."

His dialogue didn't end there.

"At this position, you look quite handsome too." he chuckled some more.

Adrien questioned how one could be this calm whilst facing a situation like this one. He himself found it impossible to calm the beating of his heart.

"Hah," Adrien dry chuckled a bit. His boner was ridding him of any sense to reason, and the small talk was unbearable. "now about this boner..."

He himself was far too deep in to feel ashamed. In addition, he was now 100% sure of his dick's detachment if not attended to within the next few seconds.

The older boy maintained a smile on his face and slowly slipped the constricting jeans off revealing an arousing sight.

Adrien's white underwear were drenched translucent with his own pre-cum. His boxers were a strained tent from the semi-colossal horror underneath.

Luka, slightly intimidated by the view, swallowed back in excitement. Despite his face being one of stone, his inner feelings were in strife. He analyzed his every step mentally before playing it out.

Adrien was completely aroused now. The cool air that hit his boxers was enough to have him thrusting his hips endlessly. He studied the bluenette's mannerisms carefully, he looked to be a bit...nervous.

Though Luka was the instigator of their erotic situation, Adrien couldn't help but wonder if he'd finally realized that Adrien really was a man.

"You know," Adrien began. He sat up a bit. "you don't have to force yourself."

Though Adrien wanted no more than to continue with what they were doing, Luka's solace was in his best interests.

A slight chuckle sound in front of him.

"No, it isn’t so much that i'm compelling myself," Luka's voice started. "i'm in a pinch because of the size."

Adrien gave him a confused look. Though he knew his size was far from average, weren't they only masturbating together? He didn't see what size had to do with it.

Luka gave him a knowing look, as if aware of Adrien's thoughts. He sat the blonde back up against the bed rest, and lowered his own head.

"Wait, n,no!" Adrien cried out. It was far too late though, Luka's tongue already grazed his tip through the white cloth, charmingly. "You don't have to, it's dirty!" He cried out once again.

Luka’s chuckles could be heard from down below, his guesses on Adrien’s reactions never failed. They were always spot on.

“I don’t mind.” Was all the bluenette said before ridding the other of his remaining undergarments.

To his sudden surprise, a large, and equally thick member sprung out. It stood mighty, as if awaiting this very moment.

An awkward silence issued between the two as Luka continued his curious stare upon the other’s length. It wasn’t much different from his, except in size and length.

The bluenette gulped a bit before grabbing the foreign object. Immediately, its warmth spread to his hand. It felt just how it looked, rock hard.

Luka could feel the particular plan of engraved veins on his hand. They twisted all around, offering an even more intimidating look.

Noticing the younger’s squirms at his inquisitive touch, Luka began working his hands in a rhythmic motion. He would steadily move upwards, and then steadily return downwards. The older went slowly as to make the blonde feel every sensation he had to offer.

Occasionally, he would finger the tip of the younger’s member with his thumb. This simple action would initiate a chain of swears from the younger beneath him.

In want of going even farther with the boy, Luka figured he was ready. He wet the inside of his mouth, and slowly, slowly lowered his head. His jaw was open its fullest yet he still couldn’t quite fit it. Soon, he managed to get some of it inside. The sensation of the hot object rubbing against his mouth was nothing short of arousing. His tongue circled the veins brazenly, they tasted of almost nothing aside from that occasional sweat.

Luka was no certified pro at this, he only knew the basics. No teeth, pleasure the head, and tease. He chanted those all throughout in hopes of giving the younger an unforgettable experience. Though he knew not to bite, Luka was already failing in that aspect.

He was sure Adrien only noticed slightly and replied in slight twitches. But for Luka, It was hard to not have his teeth graze the monstrous thing. After all, he could never really fit that much food into his mouth.

After a bit, the bluenette finally began to get accustomed to the burning feeling in his throat. Better yet, he’d began to find it somewhat enjoyable. His confidence arose when the blonde’s moans heightened. The younger clutched his hands in fists and bit his lips as if to stop the curses that spilled out uncontrollably.

Adrien’s head was mush. The pleasure was far too much for him to handle at once. He wanted no more than to keep the bluenette beside him forever, not for pleasurable purposes, but rather for his sentiments as well.

In the event that someone had revealed him that in a few days he would be engaging in acts such as this with Luka, he’d have laughed or simply left the scene altogether. Yet now, while experiencing the exact thing, the thought wasn’t so inconceivable anymore.

As though to quiet his nerves, the blonde began caressing the older’s silky blue hair. It was far more fair than he’d imagined, it carried a beautiful scent too.

Luka submitted to the feeling of the blonde’s fingers. A boner of his own was making its appearance.

"Luka." Adrien instructed. His tone held utter earnestness, it was intimidating in a way.

"Luka, out." It was a hurried order, one that should have been in play right that second. Luka knew of Adrien's approaching climax, yet he didn't once part his lips.

Moments after, Adrien's grip on Luka's hair fixed. With a hitch of breath, the blonde threw his head back in pure ecstasy.

All the while, Hot white liquid, that of a thick consistency, seeped through the younger's length and into Luka's inviting mouth. It filled his mouth to the brim in one spurt.

Luka removed Adrien's member from his mouth with a "pop". He fapped Adrien's twitching member as he watched him ride out his orgasm.

Though Luka was the initiative persona in the act, he hadn't expected to see the blonde in such a... new light. He was sat, hands behind his back and supporting his body, hurling with sweat beads dripping suggestively down his made form. This, this was the Adrien he'd always known. It was a hard thing to believe, yet his evidence was alive and well, sitting right beside him.

Luka decided to leave thoughts for later, and do something about the accumulation of semen in his mouth. It wasn't bad enough to spit out, but not too good to swallow either.

"I told you Luka," Adrien scolded. He was alluding to the mess that just so happened to be Luka's mouth. The blonde grabbed a napkin from the bluenette's desk and held it below his chin. "Spit."

Luka complied, thanking him in return. He rolled his tongue to lick any excess semen decorating the outside of his mouth. At this, Adrien flushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you," the blonde began. He didn't quite understand why Luka went about doing what he did, but he knew it was in favor of himself. "We should do something about yours."

Adrien was hinting at the strained tent in Luka's pants. Though the blonde's needs were satisfied, he was determined to meet the needs of the others also.

Completely naked, just as the day he arrived on this earth, Adrien pushed the older back up against the headrest. His eyes gleaming with a predatory look.

"Now," he began with a smug smirk. "let's continue, shall we?"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Last (until further notice/feedback from the comments.) chapter i’ve written for this story!
> 
> I had fun writing this and hope you’d enjoy reading too. I’ve always favored Luka’s personality as it was sincere yet flirtatious at the same time.
> 
> Adrien’s personality too, I enjoy his two different sides. One where he is tamed by his father’s harsh expectations and one where his flirtatious nature is off the charts.
> 
> I had fun writing this, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, it would be helpful to leave feedback and kind comments down below!


End file.
